Surprise your farthers insane
by digimon66
Summary: Dippers been acting weired in mables opinion . It could be his cool calm attitude when he thinks no ones watching . It could be his new yellow guiter that came out of no where. Maybe its his frequent visits to the woods. Or the fact that he disapears at night . Who knows. Warning very occ has one song in it.
1. mables talk dippers secret

Mables pov

Mabel walked over to wendy to ask about dippers odd behavier.

"Hey wendy have you noticed something strange about dipper."

"I don't know. He's been acting normal around me. " Wendy put down her magazine in concern. "Did something happen to him."

"No no nothing happened !" Mabel sighed. "He's just a little ...

"I get it . I'll ask him about it later . "

"Thanks wendy."

"No prob" espiecially when its about dipper. Wendy said/thought.

Mabel than walked away to find waddles.

* * *

Dippers pov

I feel amazing ! Ever since I found out about "that" from "dad" I've felt like I could do anything. And I can! I'm just worried about what mable will think. She might think I'm not me. Or she might tell grunkle stan. I'm getting a head ache thinking about it. My thinking was interrupted when my phone went off. I opened to see who texted me . It was wendy. It read

Hey dip. You okay?

Never better wendy.

You sure?

Yep why you asking.

I'm just a little worried. lately you've been acting different.

Dipper froze before calmly typing . I'm fine don't worrie I'm just tired from all the monsters and other weird things here.

Ok well be carefull dip.

I will.

Dipper shut his phone and walked up to his room. He took a yellow guiter case out and once he was downstairs he told everyone he was going for a walk in forest. It the scared him that they had already noticed but he just kept walking . When he was sure no one could see him he snapped his fingers and he was gone.

* * *

Wow this might be my longest chapter ever . Wow. Anyway I do his all by nook so when I update a story you might want to wait a good 40 minutes before reading or you'll get a chapter from a different story. Any way I left hints about who dippers farther is. I also have another gravity falls story . Its a quick one shot but could become a full blown story if I get enough positive reviews. Ok well r+r please.


	2. bill or dip you decide

Mabels pov 2 minutes before dipper left.

"I'm realy worried about dipper Grunkle stan"

"Why"

Mabel looked around the living room and then at grunkle stan . He was still wearing his buisness suit .

"He's been acting very different"

"So I'm not the only one who's noticed."

"Nope. I told wendy and I was gonna tell soos.

"Good. Listen mabel I don't know what's wrong with dipper but I need you to be with him to make sure nothing happens to him."

Mabel nodded . Dipper came down stairs .

Im going out." Dipper said

"Be safe" mable exclaimed.

Dipper then walked out the door. Mabel soon followed. Mabel walked out the door staying hidden. She jumped behind a chair when dipper was around. She poked her head out and she gasped.

"Dipper disapeared. "Mabel exclaimed.

She than ran inside.

"Grunkle stan dipper disapeared!"

"What!"

"He was here than snap he's gone."

"Calm down. What happened."

"He was walkin through the woods than he snaped his fingers and he was gone"

Stan pondered this for a moment and said "go get wendy we'll look for dipper in the woods.

* * *

20 minutes later

We were walkin in the woods when we herd a buetiful voice singing

"He that sounds a little like dipper."

"I don't think so"

We ran to the voice anyway. Wendy hadn't said a word since we stepped foot in the forest. We finally reached the voice. It was DIPPER! He was floating 2 feet off the ground. He had his legs crossed and was playing the guiter. He was wearing a tuxedo and a bow tai. He no longer had his hat on but his birth mark was not visable and now that they were in the clearing they could see that it was raining. Hard. On the other side of the clearing mable could see ribbie and gideon hiding across from each other. Robbie was freaked out. And gideon was furiouse for some reason . Mable looked at her brother . She looked at him in fear. Fear for that he wasnt her brother but bill. See simply starred frozen until the song was over.

* * *

You like. Anyway I need some help with this fic so please pm me and I will see if depending on your gf stories if I would pick you as my partner. My partner will also have part ownership for this fic and any other fics he or she helps me with . I got no idea how to share fics tho so please r+r


	3. important notice

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

I am losing the time and creative juices to write any of my stories yet I still have many ideas so in stead of letting my fic die I want to bring together 5 fan fiction writers to help in the continuation of my fics. I would like to have at least 2 fanfiction writers that have made khr and gravity falls fics and the rest to be made of digimon writers. I will entrust my ideas to these writers and I will pick writers based on the word number and/or quality of your fic. Please pm me if you are interested and I will post the writers I chose onto my profile and tell you when I am no longer accepting writers. I hope you will continue to r+r my stories and continue to update your own.


End file.
